


I'll Remember in the Morning

by prinxbradley



Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: Dipper is a little grossed out by the flirting, Kissing, M/M, Mabel is being mabel, PDA, Rating because of Old Man Thirst™, Rick's hip bones, amnesia!stanchez, and is obviously very excited by the romance, cover them hip bones yo, have fun reading my trash, i think, stanchez, that's about it for tags, they're causing a major distraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7631725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prinxbradley/pseuds/prinxbradley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stan discovers that the strangest things will jog your memory</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>This is kind of written half-way through a plot, but you can infer what's happened, so I think it should be fine. First fic posted here, too!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Remember in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on my tumblr for Stanchez-Sloppy-Seconds' birthday. It's the same over there, but if you want to see it here's the link http://prinxbradley.tumblr.com/post/147084439382/im-dedicating-this-shipping-trash-to 
> 
> Enjoy the thirsty old men!

Stan walked into his kitchen, rubbing his tired eyes as the morning sun peaked through the windows. He adjusted his glasses and grabbed the ingredients for his somewhat-(in)famous "Stancakes”.  
He was flipping the first pancake when Rick walked into the kitchen.  
“Mornin’ Lee.” He greeted tiredly.  
“Hey.”  
Rick walked straight over to the coffee maker and Stan turned to look at him.  
His hair was messy, slightly more than usual, and he wore a white tank-top with grey sweatpants.  
God, those sweatpants.  
They hung slightly too low, Rick's hip bones poking over the waistband.  
Stan may not have completely remembered Rick and their past yet, but he knew _exactly _why his younger self had taken a liking to this man. He mentally gave himself a pat on the back for managing to get with Rick.__  
Stan knew he was probably burning the food, but nothing he could do would draw his eyes away from the skin Rick was showing off.  
He was snapped out of his daze by a cupboard door slamming.  
Stan spun around to face the stove, relieved that he hadn't burnt the pancake.  
His cheeks burned as he moved the pancake to another plate. Stan never knew that hip bones could be so... Brilliant.  
Except, he did. Memories came back of Stan running his hands over those hip bones in settings of varying appropriateness.  
His heart rate increased as he flipped the second pancake.  
It didn't help in the slightest when Rick walked over and stopped right next to Stan. He put Stan's coffee down and leant back against the bench, sipping from his own mug.  
Standing like this, Rick's top rode up and the sweatpants lowered slightly, showing off his hips even more clearly.  
Stan tried. He tried _so hard _to take his eyes off of Rick's waist. Or at least look at his waist inconspicuously.__  
Thankfully, Rick spoke up, giving Stan something else to focus on.  
"I uh... I made y-your coffee how you've always liked it." He said, rubbing his neck nervously.  
Stan nodded and took a sip. He was shocked by how well it was made. It really was how he'd always liked it.  
"How did you..." His sentence trailed off when he realised it was a stupid question.  
"We used to make coffee together all the time. Usually when w-we were pulling all-nighters for whatever scam we were workin' on." Rick explained. Stan couldn't help but notice that Rick's tone had a melancholic edge to it whenever he had to recount a memory of the two of them.  
Stan chuckled as he continued with the pancakes, the stack on the plate next to him growing taller.  
“Yeah, I remember.” He said with a small smile. Rick chuckled at the comment before he registered what Stan said.  
“Wait, w-w-what?!” He exclaimed.  
“What?”  
“What di-did you just say?”  
“I said I remem-“ Stan’s eyes widened. A wide grin spread across his face. Memories of him and Rick flooded his mind. “I remember everything.” He whispered.  
His smile fell.  
_Everything. ___  
He knew everything that had happened between the two of them. The good times, the great times…  
_The breakup. ___  
“Lee?” Rick asked, concern lacing his words. He didn’t like the look on the other man’s face, or how he wouldn’t make eye-contact.  
_“It was my fault." ___  
Rick was lost, an unusual occurrence, and one that Rick absolutely despised.  
Stan showed no sign of speaking up, his eyes still downcast.  
“W-what was your fault, Lee?”  
Stan finally looked up, his eyes shimmering with tears he was fighting back.  
“I messed everything up. It was me. _It was my fault you left. _“__  
Realisation hit Rick before Stan even finished his sentence.  
“Th-that was years ago, Lee. Besides, I-I got married - big mistake- a-and ran halfway across the multiverse. I-it was my fault we didn’t get back together.”  
Rick looked down at Stan’s hand resting on the bench. He nearly placed his own over it, but thought better of it.  
The kitchen was silent.  
Guilt hung in the air.  
Old guilt, past guilt. Guilt dug up again, guilt thought to be forgotten.  
“I’m sorry, Rick.” Stan whispered.  
“I forgive you, Lee. I did y-years ago. I-I-I was just afraid you wouldn’t want me back.” Rick’s voice was quiet. He wasn’t usually one for all this sappy shit.  
Rick took Stan’s hand, locking their fingers together. He chuckled.  
“Your hands were always so much bigger than mine.”  
Stan chuckled as well.  
Rick kissed his cheek.  
“C’mon, everyone’s waiting for breakfast.” Rick said.  
Stan nodded, smiling softly. He let go of Rick’s hand in order to put the last pancake on the plate. He carried the plate over to the table and sat down across from Mable and Dipper, who immediately started eating the food.  
Rick took up residence in the chair next to Stan, leaning backwards and revealing his prominent hipbones again.  
He took a deep breath, averting his eyes. Now that he remembered his past with Rick, he knew how brilliant Rick was at kissing, and had an almost overwhelming urge to experience that again.  
Rick’s hand tapped on his own knee as he ate his pancakes. Stan slipped his arm around Rick’s waist, pulling him close. He his hand rested on Rick’s opposite hip, running over the bone there. Rick chucked and placed a kiss to Stan’s lips.  
“Welcome back, Lee.” 

ADDITIONAL MOOD-BREAKER:  
Dipper made an exaggerated retching sound. “I’m eating in the attic from now on,” he sighed before taking his plate upstairs. Mabel simply admired the cute scene before her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked that, I'm pretty happy with it.
> 
> Feedback is welcome! More Stanchez is probably coming. I'm too far down in this old men hell.


End file.
